Baby Blues
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: *FINISHED* The Brotherhood find a special gift on their doorstep one night...
1. Special Delivery

A/N: Um.... I got this idea (how, I don't know) watching Junkyard Mega-Wars Sunday night. Uh, yeah. You read this right. Weird, I know. But, that's a sign of true genius right? Or insanity. Probably the latter.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
A figure, dressed in a cloak rushed down the side of the road. She had to get away. He'd be after her soon. Her and the baby. She had scribbled a short note before she had left. It was tucked inside the baby's blanket, along with some formula and a bottle. She needed to leave the baby somewhere safe until she could come back for her. The night was dark, but by the light of the full moon she was able to see. Up ahead she saw a house with its lights on.   
  
  
She ran up to the rickety porch and set the child in its basket in front of the door. She kissed its forehead, and with one last look at the sleeping face, she knocked on the door and ran.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What was that?" Fred asked, not turning away from the TV. (WWF Raw was on.)  
  
  
"Dunno, yo. I'll go check." Todd went to the front door and opened it. He saw nothing, but then heard a small cry. He looked down to where the doormat was, and there was a basket with a blanket in it. And the blanket was moving. "Uh, guys, you might wanna come here, yo!"  
  
  
"What in the blue hell is that?" Pietro said when he saw the basket. He bent down and poked at the blanket. "Aaah! It moved!"  
  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Lance said as he grabbed the handles and brought the basket in. He set it on the kitchen table, then, slowly, he pulled the blanket away as the others took a few steps back. "Well I'll be damned."  
  
  
"What? What is it?" Fred said. (There was a commercial break.)  
  
  
"Come and see for yourself!" Lance told them. Hesitantly they approached and peered in.   
  
  
"It's a baby!" Pietro said, relieved, surprised, and confused all at once. "But who'd give us a baby?"  
  
  
"He's got a point, yo! Hey, what's that?" Todd pulled the piece of paper out from the folds of the blanket. " 'To whom it may concern: This is only temporary, and I'm sorry for any inconvenience. I could not take her with me, but I promise I will be back for her as soon as possible. Please do not be angry with me. There was nothing else for me to do. I promise I will be back, but I do not know when. Please be patient and kind with her. She's only 7 months old. I have packed some formula with her, but you will need some more, and soon. There are a few diapers, but you will also need more of those too. I must go now. Please take good care of her.' There's no signature, yo, but there's a PS. 'PS-- Her name is Emily Rose.'"  
  
  
"This is heavy." Fred stated.  
  
  
"No fake, Einstein. None of us know anything about babies!" Just as Lance said that, the baby began to cry. "No! Shh! Quiet! Now dammit shut up!"   
  
  
"I don't think that's going to work, yo." Todd said as the screaming became louder.   
  
  
"What's going on down there!" A voice, Tabby's, shouted from upstairs.  
  
  
"Uh... Tabby, you might wanna come down here! We have a problem!" Pietro shouted to her. She appeared in the kitchen, her hands on her ears.  
  
  
"What's making the racket?" Everybody pointed to the basket.   
  
  
"Make it shut up!" Fred said. Tabby peered in and saw a baby of all things.  
  
  
"I don't know how!" She told him.  
  
  
"You're a girl! You're supposed to know these things!" Lance yelled at her. Tabby glared at him. She picked the baby up and held it over her shoulder. She patted its back.  
  
  
"That's not working, yo!"  
  
  
"Its what they do in the movies!" Then a small noise came, followed by silence.   
  
  
"Didja kill it?" Pietro asked.  
  
  
"No I didn't kill it! I think it just needed to be burped, thats all." Tabby said, setting the baby back down into the basket. It looked at her with bright blue eyes, but made no noise.  
  
  
"See! You're a girl! You have that magically touch thing!" Lance told her. Tabby just rolled her eyes.   
  
  
"Now someone mind telling me how a baby ended up on our kitchen table?" 


	2. Lights! Cameras! Action!

A/N: Heh heh, funny, no?  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" The scream filled the entire Brotherhood house. It woke everybody up. They all piled out of their bedrooms and down the stairs.   
  
  
"Tabby! Make her shut up!" Lance shouted over the screaming. Tabby did what she had done earlier, but to no avail.  
  
  
"It's not working! Now what?" She asked. "Ah, what's that smell? Fred!"  
  
  
"It's not me!" He protested.  
  
  
"Uh guys... I think I know what the problem is, yo." Everybody looked at each other. Then back to Todd. "Oh no, not me! Uh uh! No way!"  
  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER...  
  
  
"I can't believe you made me do that, yo!"   
  
  
"Hey, it worked! Thanks to you we can get some sleep for a while." Pietro started up the stairs, when a scream rang out.  
  
  
"You were saying, yo?"  
  
  
"Now what?!" Tabby sat down on the steps.   
  
  
"Maybe it's hungry?" Fred suggested.   
  
  
"Anybody know how to make formula?" Lance asked the others. Everybody shook their heads. "Fine, I'll do it." When Lance was out of sight, everybody ran upstairs and locked their doors.   
  
  
"Jeez, shut up already! I'm makin' the damn formula for ya." Lance muttered as he stuck the bottle in the microwave. He read the side of the box of formula. "Microwave on high for 20 seconds, then check to see if its too hot. If so, put in fridge for... *yawn* a little while. Yeah, helpful. Really."   
  
  
He did the 20 seconds and after figuring out how to check it, which it seemed to be fine, he took the baby and the bottle and sat down on the couch. She took to the bottle like she was starved to death. "Jeez kid, you eat like you're Fred or something." ~She has a name you know!~ Lance scolded himself. "You ain't so bad when you're quiet, Em." Lance leaned his head back and dozed off.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tabby hit the record button, and with everyone behind her, she walked up to a still sleeping Lance. Em was awake, and stared at the video camera. Tabby focused it, and walked around to the other side of the couch, so it would be the first thing Lance would see when he woke up.  
  
  
"Oh Laaaaaannnncccccceee!" Tabby called. Lance opened his eyes and saw the camera.  
  
  
"Ahhh! What's the deal?!" He shouted, waking up instantly. Em laughed at him. "Oh you think its funny do you?" She laughed even more.  
  
  
"Aw, I think Lance has found his calling in life...." Pietro said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. He dodged a flying pillow.  
  
  
"Pietro, do you ever go away?"   
  
  
"No Lancey, I'm stuck to like glue!"  
  
  
"God help me." Lance rolled his and leaned back. Em laughed some more. "Would somebody take her?"  
  
  
"Here, I will." Pietro took Em and rushed upstairs.   
  
  
"What's he doing?" Lance asked the others.  
  
  
"He made some clothes for her this morning." Todd shrugged. Pietro rushed back down a few seconds later, this time instead of a sleeper, Em had on a dress with lots of pink bows.   
  
  
"Aw, that's cute Pietro! Hold her up to the camera!" Tabby filmed a wide eyed Em, obviously surprised by Pietro's speed. When she saw the camera, though, she smiled and tried to grab at it. "Oh no, I don't think so, little one."  
  
  
"That's it. I've lost my mind." Lance said as he stumbled upstairs to the shower.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Guys, we got a problem." Tabby said, digging in the basket.   
  
  
"Oh, you've just noticed?" Lance replied.  
  
  
"I'm serious. There's only one diaper left, and almost no formula. I think its time somebody took a trip to store." She told him, giving him a look that meant, 'That somebody is you.'  
  
  
"No!" He said. Five minutes later he found himself starting up the jeep and pulling out of the driveway.  
  
  
At the store, Lance found fifty different kinds of diapers. As he glanced over them, he heard a voice that made him stand stock still. Summers. ~Oh shit!~ Lance grabbed a thing of diapers and shoved it into the basket he had. ~Thank God I already got the formula.~ He said as he left the aisle. Too bad he wasn't looking where he was going. He ran right into Summers.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Scott had been talking to Kurt when Alvers ran into him. He had noticed that Alvers seemed nervous and scared to see him. ~Woah, what happened while I was gone?~ Summers thought. (He had just come home from visiting his bro.) Alvers started to back up, when Scott noticed what was in basket Lance was carrying. ~Is that... Formula? And diapers?~  
  
  
Lance noticed where Summers was looking and quickly put the basket behind him. "Uh... It's for Tabby. Yeah, she likes to play dolls ya know, and likes to use the real thing. It's really warped and uh... I think I'll go now." Lance turned around and bolted to the checkout. Scott sighed.   
  
  
"He really vorries me." Kurt said.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"These are the wrong size! They're too big!" Tabby yelled at him as soon as he got back.  
  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but there are a billion different kinds, and I ran into Summers!" Lance yelled back.  
  
  
"He didn't see what you had did he? Because if he did he's gonna tell the rest of those X-Freaks about it and they're gonna take Em!"  
  
  
"No, he didn't see anything." Lance lied. Tabby gave him a 'I think you're lying' look.  
  
  
"Better not have." She said. "Now what are we supposed to do with these diapers?"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"The wonders of duct tape." Fred said. Em was sitting on the couch in a pink shirt Pietro had made for her and a diaper duct taped together to stay on. She laughed and pointed to Fred. "Look, she thinks I'm funny!"  
  
  
"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that Freddy." Pietro said.  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"Nevermind. Well what should we do in the moment of peace, yo?" Pietro grinned. ~I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.~ Todd thought. 


	3. First Words

A/N: Likey? Tell me! R/R  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
  
"No, me! I'm cooler looking!"  
  
  
"Over here Em! Me, me!" Pietro's idea had been to entertain the baby. They were currently dressed up in silly costumes, made by Pietro. (He made all of their clothes. Was pretty good at it too.)  
  
  
"I am so glad I'm getting this on tape." Tabby said. Her camera had been attached to her hand almost the entire day. "Because I want you guys to see how ridiculous ya'll look."  
  
  
"Hey, its for a good cause! Seeing Em smile!" Fred told her. And that was exactly what Em was doing. Her bright eyes were lit up.  
  
  
"It's time for me to hold her!" Pietro said.  
  
  
"Says who, yo? It's my turn!"  
  
  
"It's my turn!" Lance argued.  
  
  
"Mine!"  
  
  
"Mine!"  
  
  
"I thought it was mine." Fred said.  
  
  
"Shut up Fred!" All three of them shouted.  
  
  
"My turn, yo!" Todd said.  
  
  
"You mean MY turn!" Pietro told him.  
  
  
"Nuh uh, he means MY turn!" Lance told Pietro.  
  
  
"Shh!" Tabby yelled them. They looked at her. She pointed to a now sleeping Em. They hushed immediately and sneaked into the kitchen.  
  
  
"She's so cute when she's sleeping." Tabby said.  
  
  
"Adorable, yo."   
  
  
"I wonder how long she'll be here." Pietro said quietly. Everybody looked at him. "Remember? The note said that whoever left her here would come back for her. And what are we going to do during the week? We all can't skip school."  
  
  
"I hate to say it, but he's right." Lance said. "I guess we'll have to take turns staying home from school. I'll go first--"  
  
  
"Now hold on, how come you go first?" Tabby asked him.  
  
  
"Because I'm the leader, that's why! And besides, there's this big test on Monday I didn't study for..." Lance trailed off. "So I go first, that's for sure. For the rest of ya we'll draw straws. Shortest goes last, next shortest stays home on Thursday, etc. Okay? Now where are the straws?"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It had ended up Lance first, Todd second, Pietro third, Tabby fourth, and Fred last. The next week would be Todd first and so on, with Lance last. Then Pietro first and so on, with Todd last. And it would continue like that until.... Until whoever came back for Em. That was something nobody wanted to talk about. Because within the first few days, everyone had fallen in love with the little baby known as Emily Rose.  
  
  
ONE MONTH AND FIFTY VIDEO TAPES LATER...  
  
  
"Yes, I'm first!" Lance proclaimed.   
  
  
"Oh shut up." Tabby said. "Don't take Em out tomorrow, it's getting too cold out for her, okay?"  
  
  
"Promise." Lance said. "I wonder if anybody suspects we're harboring a baby here."  
  
  
"I doubt it. There's no neighbors around, and the only run-in any of us had was when you ran into Summers, which he didn't see anything, right?"  
  
  
"Right..." Lance tried to think of something to change the subject. "So... Uh.... Do we need anymore tapes?"  
  
  
"Nah, I bought ten yesterday." Tabby said.   
  
  
"Good. Speaking of which, do you think that when, uh, whoever comes back for Em we should give him or her some tapes? So they can see what they missed?" Tabby shrugged. She didn't want to think about that. Neither did Lance, but it was something they had to face. "Well, I'm going to. In fact, I think I'll make a special tape just for them."  
  
  
Lance grabbed the box of tapes and went through them. Each one had every moment that was on the tape listed. He took out the best ones, and set them beside the door. He'd take them to school on Tuesday and mess with them in the Computer Lab. As he did this, he stopped and looked at the door. One of these days a knock would come, and there they would be, waiting to take Em. It would be a very sad day.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"TABBY! GET YOUR VIDEO CAMERA! I THINK EM'S GONNA SAY HER FIRST WORD!" Pietro shouted upstairs. Tabby heard that and was down almost as fast as Pietro could've been. She found everyone huddled around Em, who was sitting in the makeshift high chair they had built for her.  
  
  
"Come on Em, you can do it!" Fred encouraged.  
  
  
"Yeah Em, you can do it, yo!" Todd agreed.  
  
  
"I think she's gonna say it!" Lance said. Everybody got suddenly quiet, watching her. Em smiled and laughed.   
  
  
"False alarm, I guess." Pietro said. Everyone faces fell, but Tabby kept the camera on her.   
  
  
"Wait, I think she said something!" Tabby cried out.  
  
  
"What? What was it?" Fred asked.  
  
  
"I don't know! Hold on." Tabby hit stop, then rewind. She turned the volume up. "Everybody, shh!"  
  
  
Then a small word could be heard, and everybody looked at each other. Had they heard that right? Had she really said.... Bro? Yes she had, because she began chanting it from her high chair.  
  
  
"She calling us her bro's, yo!" Todd said excitedly.  
  
  
"I'm not a bro!" Tabby pouted.  
  
  
"Hey, you're in the Brotherhood, you're a bro, girl or not!" Pietro said.   
  
  
"I guess so. I just wish she called me sis or something." Tabby hit fastforward, then record.  
  
  
"What are doing?" Lance asked.  
  
  
"Hoping she'll say 'sis'." Tabby replied, not moving an inch from where she stood.  
  
  
"Ah, come off it. Pietro's right, you're in the Brotherhood, you're a bro."  
  
  
"Sis."  
  
  
"I said, bro--" Lance stopped, and looked at Em, who was laughing.  
  
  
"Bro sis bro sis bro sis!" Em chanted. Tabby squealed with delight. Lance threw his hands up in the air and went into the living room.  
  
  
"I want that tape when you're done!" He called from the couch. 


	4. Trouble and Lullabies

A/N: Heh, lotsa reviews already. Wow. Kewl, keep 'em comin', ya here? Oh, and the song is from O Brother, Where Art Thou? soundtrack. It's called 'Didn't Leave Nobody But The Baby.'  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Lance sat in the Computer Lab editing some footage for the one tape. He had saved all the files of the pieces of footage he was going to use to disk, so in case something happened that he wanted to put in, he could. A good example was Em's first two words. In fact that was what he was editing when Kitty walked in.   
  
  
~At least I'm in the back. Maybe she won't notice me.~ Lance couldn't believe that he didn't want Kitty to notice him. ~Call Ripley's everybody!~ He shrunk down into his seat, and quickly finished what he was doing. He clicked the SAVE button as Kitty sat down in the front row. ~C'mon, hurry it up!~ It was half way done when Tabby came in. ~Uh-oh.~  
  
  
"Lance! You in here?" Tabby shouted. Then she noticed Kitty. "Well looky here. Go lookin' for a bad boy and run into a good girl. What are you doin' in here?"  
  
  
"None of your business Tabitha." Lance heard Kitty reply. ~Yes! Saved! Now I gotta get out of here...~  
  
  
"Yeah whatever. Is Rocky in here or not?"   
  
  
"Who's Rocky? I thought you were lookin' for Lance." Kitty the airhead said. ~I think I'll take that as my cue, and run out of here.~  
  
  
"Right here Tabby." Lance walked up to her, avoiding looking at Kitty. "Uh, look at the time, gotta run." He grabbed Tabby by the arm and dragged her out of there. "Close call."  
  
  
"With her? You could've told the entire story to her face and she still wouldn't have a clue." Tabby told him.  
  
  
"Got a point there. Can't believe I ever liked her."  
  
  
"And ya still do, you pathetic moron." Growled Tabby.  
  
  
"Hey, what's up with you?"   
  
  
"Had a little run-in of my own with Jean. I tried to block my mind as best as I could but I think she might've gotten in."  
  
  
"Shit." Lance said.  
  
  
"Got that right. So what do we do, oh great leader?" Tabby asked as they reached the jeep. (This was after school.)  
  
  
"What can we do? Don't tell the others, that's for sure. They don't need to know. And I guess we wait, and see what happens." Lance started up the jeep.  
  
  
"Great plan."   
  
  
"You got a better idea?" No answer. "That's what I thought."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Smile Lance!" Pietro shoved the camera in his face. Lance did a split-second smile and walked off. "C'mon Tabby, show that smile!"  
  
  
"I'll show you why they call me Boom Boom if ya don't get that thing outta my face!" Tabby stalked off upstairs.  
  
  
"What's up with her?" Pietro asked Lance.  
  
  
"Hell if I know." Lance lied. "Where's Em?"  
  
  
"Sleeping. She'll wake up soon, and it'll be bath time!"   
  
  
"Joy oh joy. Look, I'm going to bed early. I don't feel good." Lance went upstairs. Pietro shook his head at him.  
  
  
"Grumpy." He muttered to himself.  
  
  
"Hey Pietro, she's awake!" Todd's voice came from the living room. Ever since Em had been around, Todd had been taking baths, because he wasn't allowed near her otherwise. It was a miracle.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Aaah! I'm soaked!" Pietro proclaimed. Todd was too. Fred, who wasn't, was holding the camera.   
  
  
"C'mon, Pietro, jump in!" Todd said as he jumped in behind Em. Pietro grinned and did so.   
  
  
"Guys, wave to the camera!" Fred said. Pietro was busy styling his hair with the baby shampoo, but Todd waved, and using his other hand, had Em wave her hand too.  
  
  
"Whaddya think of my hair Em?" Pietro had his two long bangs stick straight up, as well as the rest of his hair. Todd fell backwards laughing. Em laughed her head off.   
  
  
"Look at mine!" Todd soaped up his mop of hair and got it to stick straight out sideways. Em laughed some more. "Hey, almost all of the water's gone! We can't have that! Turn the faucet on!"   
  
  
Pietro complied, and left it running. Soon there was more water on the floor than in the tub. Finally tho', after all the fun, it was time to get out. As Fred dried Em off, Pietro and Todd got into some clean and dry clothes. Pietro then dressed Em in the sleeper he had made for her. Like everything else, it was pink.   
  
  
"Time for beddy-bye!" Todd said, taking Em downstairs to her basket. As he laid her down, she began to cry. He quickly picked her up and held her for a while, then tried to set her down again, but she cried.   
  
  
"What's wrong?" Fred asked, coming down the stairs.   
  
  
"Every time I try to put her in the basket she cries." Todd told him.  
  
  
"Maybe we should wait until she falls asleep while being held, then put her in the basket." Fred suggested.  
  
  
"I'm tired. No offense Em, but I ain't gonna hold you all night!"  
  
  
"My mom used to sing to me to make me go to sleep. It always worked." Fred told him.   
  
  
"It's worth a try. What should we sing?" Todd asked.  
  
  
"Hmm... I can sing the song my mom sang to me." Todd nodded, and Fred began to sing. (He actually wasn't half bad.) "Go to sleep little babe, go to sleep little babe, you're momma's gone away and you're daddy's gonna stay, didn't leave nobody but the baby..."   
  
  
Fred sang the song twice. Finally, Em was in a deep sleep. Todd set her down, and she didn't wake up. They were so enchanted by her sleeping, that they didn't notice Pietro laughing in his corner. He had taped the entire thing. Lance was gonna love this piece for his special video. 


	5. The Video

A/N: Sorry last chapter was kinda on the short side. Does anybody know Kiki Silver's email address? I lost it! If you do or if she's reading this, email me at hbkholic@hotmail.com plz! Or put it in the review!  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
When Lance had seen the piece Pietro had given him, he fell off his chair laughing. Fred singing a lullaby! It was so funny! Lance immediately put that piece into the special video he had. At this rate, the entire six hours were going to be filled up! Then realization hit him. ~I'm only doing this because somebody is gonna come back and take Em. I wish I knew when, so then that day I could hide her. No, that's not right. She belongs with her mother or father or whoever left her. Not with the Brotherhood. Especially the Brotherhood. Who knows what kind of warped person she'd turn into if we raised her! Pietro would have her talking to squirrels, Tabby would have her blowing things up, Todd would teach her how to steal, Fred would teach her how to eat everything in sight, and I, well I'd have her telling bad rock puns and beating up the local jocks!~ Lance sighed. Then smiled. ~Sure as hell would be funny though!~  
  
  
With this good thought he finished up and saved, then scrammed out of there. (A/N: scrammed = get the hell out of somewhere real fast.) He almost ran into Jean, Evan, and the furball, but managed to hide real quick. When they were gone he ran outside, got in his jeep, and headed home.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
When he got home, he found everyone gathered in the living room, sullen looks on their faces. "Guys, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
  
"Em's mom called. She wants to meet us and take Em home." Todd said. Em was curled up in the basket beside him on the couch.   
  
  
"Yeah, and get this. She's friends with Xavier, so that's where she's staying, and that's where she wants to meet us." Pietro told him. His eyes were a dangerous dark blue.   
  
  
"Lance, what do we do?" Fred said. Everybody looked at him.  
  
  
"We take her back. It's the only thing we can do." He glanced at Pietro, whose eyes had grown a few shades darker. Pietro glanced back. Lance knew what he was thinking and shook his head. Pietro looked away, but his eyes lightened. "When are we supposed to meet her?"  
  
  
"Tonight at eight. If we don't show, Xavier's sending the weather witch and Wolverine to get her." Tabby said. Lance looked at his watch. It was six-fifteen.   
  
  
"Hurry up and get ready. We have to stop by the school first, then we'll go to the mansion." Everybody sighed and didn't move. "Please guys, I know this is hard. But it's the best for Em." That did it. Everybody went upstairs to change, shower, or whatever else. When Pietro went by, Lance stopped him. "Don't do anything stupid."  
  
  
"Whatever." Pietro's eyes were back to normal, a light azure blue. Lance was only slightly relieved by this. He looked over to a still sleeping Em. ~Goodbye Emily Rose.~  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
When Lance pulled up to the gate, the gates swung open, allowing them inside. He pulled the beat-up jeep that had more duct tape and rust than anything else next to the X-Freak's nice, new Hummer. No one really noticed. They were all too preoccupied with their own thoughts. They walked up to the door, Lance in the lead. He knocked, then opened the front door.  
  
  
There stood all of the X-Freaks, and a woman they didn't recognize. She ran over to Fred, who was holding the basket. She took Em out, who was awake, and held her.   
  
  
"Oh Emily, it's been too long. Too long." She said, repeating it over and over.  
  
  
"Is she alright?" Jean asked, giving the Brotherhood a glare.   
  
  
"Yeah, no telling what perveted things Maximoff did to her." Evan said. Pietro darkened immediately. They were almost black. Lance could see he was ready to attack. He nodded to Fred, who grabbed Pietro and held him.  
  
  
"We did nothing to her except care for her. If ya don't believe me, then watch this." Lance held up the tape. He tossed it to Summers. "C'mon guys. We're not welcome here." And with that, they all left.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I can't believe you left her there Aurora! Who knows what twisted things they did!" Jean told the woman.   
  
  
"Jean, that's enough." The Professor said. Jean shut her mouth, but you could see the hatred on her face.  
  
  
"I guess we're gonna find out right now." They followed Scott, who had spoken, into the living room and gathered on the large sofa and several chairs to watch the tape Lance had given them.  
  
  
It started out with a shot of Lance. `Hey, my name is Lance Alvers. I helped take care of Em while she was here, and it was I who made this video. Tabby has this video camera, and loves to film things. So when Em came along, well, the camera was pretty much glued to her hand. These are a few of the best shots I edited and put together. I hope you like them.' It faded out, and the words `First Night' came on the screen.   
  
  
(From now on, this'll read like a screen play. Easier that way.)  
  
  
*Scene 1, Part 1*  
  
  
The scene came on with a shot of the Brotherhood's living room. Quiet laughter could be heard. The camera approached a figure on the couch. Lance. He was in a T-shirt and boxers, sitting on the couch asleep. Em was in the crook of his arm, watching the camera.  
  
  
"Oh Laaaaaannnncccccceee!" Tabby called. Lance opened his eyes and saw the camera. "Ahhh! What's the deal?!" He shouted, waking up instantly. Em laughed at him. "Oh you think its funny do you?" She laughed even more. "Aw, I think Lance has found his calling in life...." Pietro said. Lance threw a pillow, then fade out.  
  
  
*Part 2: Feeding Time.**Scene 1*  
  
  
The shot opened up of Em sitting in a makeshift high-chair that appeared to be only held together with duct tape. Pietro was sitting on a chair backwards, trying to feed her something.  
  
  
"I think she's a little young for Sketti O's." Tabby's voice could be heard saying. Pietro stuck his tongue out at the camera.  
  
  
"More for me then!" He said, finishing off the Sketti O's with his speed. Tabby laughed. Lance walked in, hair soaked from just taking a shower.  
  
  
"Don't tell me you're trying to feed her Sketti again! Pietro, she's too young!" Lance scolded him. "Save any for me?"  
  
  
"What do you think Lance?" Tabby said. The camera faded out.  
  
  
*Scene 2, Part 2*  
  
  
"Aaah! She's going after my eggs!" Fred said, who was standing at the stove. Em was on the table sticking her fingers in Fred's eggs. "Somebody get her off the table!"  
  
  
Todd appeared and hopped onto the table. "Hey, these are good!"   
  
  
"Stop eating my eggs!" Fred was cooking something on the stove, and obviously couldn't leave. "Lance, put down the camera and get them off the table!"  
  
  
"But Fred, its cute!" Lance's voice said. Fred glared at the camera. "Alright, alright." Fade out.  
  
  
*Scene 3, Part 2*  
  
  
"Time to watch Todd make formula!" A voice announced. It was Pietro with the camera this time.  
  
  
"Very funny Pietro!" Todd said. He was sitting on the counter reading what appeared to be a box of formula mix. Em was in her high chair, watching everything. "Do we have any measuring cups?"  
  
  
"Uh, check the drawer." Pietro said. He turned and filmed Em for a few seconds. A crash could be heard. The camera whipped around back to Todd, who was now on the floor covered in utensils. He held up a measuring cup.  
  
  
"Found it!" He said, hopping back up onto the counter. He measure some water from the sink and put it into a bottle, then added the mix. He stirred it and put it into the microwave. Pietro went back to filming Em, doing something to make her laugh. A few minutes later an explosion could be heard. The camera set down on the table, and Pietro could be seen standing over Todd.   
  
  
"What did you do?!" Pietro yelled at Todd.  
  
  
"Uh.... the microwave blew up... I did what it said! I put it in for 15 minutes!" Todd told him.  
  
  
"It's 15 seconds you idiot! Jeez, we really need to get you your glasses!" Em could be heard laughing in the background. Fade out.  
  
  
*Part 3: Bath Time* *Scene 1*  
  
  
The first shot was of Lance playing peek-a-boo with Em, who was sitting in the tub. Lance was ducking down out of sight, then jumping up. Em was laughing, and so was whoever that was holding the camera.  
  
  
"Ah, look, it's big tough Rocky playing a little kids game!" It was Tabby.  
  
  
"Yeah, least I don't play with dolls!" Em laughed at this. "See? She agrees!"  
  
  
"Em, don't agree with him! That's dangerous!" Em just stared at the camera.   
  
  
"Hah!" Lance said, then went back to his game of peek-a-boo. Fade out.  
  
  
*Scene 2, Part 3*  
  
  
The scene opened up with somebody opening the bathroom door, and peering in. Quiet snickering could be heard. There, standing in the shower in swimming trunks, was Pietro holding Em. Pietro was singing `Born To Be Wild', and Em was giggling. The camera lens started to steam up, so the door shut and a sleeve wiped the steam off. The camera turned around to face the guilty party: Todd. He was laughing.   
  
  
"Pietro finally found himself a girlfriend that thinks his singing is good!" Todd said. Fade out.  
  
  
*Scene 3, Part 3*  
  
  
"Aaah! I'm soaked!" Pietro proclaimed. Todd was too.   
"C'mon, Pietro, jump in!" Todd said as he jumped in behind Em. Pietro grinned and did so. "Guys, wave to the camera!" Fred said, who must've been holding the camera. Pietro was busy styling his hair with the baby shampoo, but Todd waved, and using his other hand, had Em wave her hand too. "Whaddya think of my hair Em?" Pietro had his two long bangs stick straight up, as well as the rest of his hair. Todd fell backwards laughing. Em laughed her head off. "Look at mine!" Todd soaped up his mop of hair and got it to stick straight out sideways. Em laughed some more. "Hey, almost all of the water's gone! We can't have that! Turn the faucet on!" More laughter, then fade out.  
  
  
*Scene 4, Part 3*  
  
  
Tabby was standing in the bathroom drying Em off, then styling Em's hair and her own. Finally, Tabby noticed the camera and jumped.  
  
  
"You scared me, Rocky! Whatcha think?" She said, gesturing to her hair. The camera zoomed in to Em's face.   
  
  
"Beautiful, just beautiful! Ready for you're close up, Em? Mr. Spielburg is on the phone for you!" Lance said. He zoomed out to include Tabby, with a fake ticked-off look on her face. The door shut in the camera's face. Lance could be heard laughing, as it faded out.  
  
  
*Part 4: Bed Time* *Scene 1*  
  
  
The camera faded in to see Fred and Todd, who was holding Em. They were talking, but couldn't be heard. Then the volume came up as Fred began singing to Em. He sang some strange song twice, all the while, the camera shook as whoever holding it was laughing. As Fred and Todd set Em down in her basket, the camera turned around to Pietro who laughing hard. He tried to say something, then shook his head. The scene faded out.  
  
  
*Part 5: Special Moments* *Scene 1*  
  
  
`First Words' appeared on the TV, then faded out and a picture faded in. Em was in her high chair, staring at the camera, smiling.  
  
  
"Come on Em, you can do it!" Fred encouraged. "Yeah Em, you can do it, yo!" Todd agreed. "I think she's gonna say it!" Lance said. Everybody got suddenly quiet, watching her. Em smiled and laughed. "False alarm, I guess." Pietro said.   
  
  
The camera stayed on her. Just then, the volume became louder, and Em could be heard say her first word: Bro. The scene skipped to a minute later, and the camera was on Em again. Lance could be heard saying something, then the volume got louder again. Em said her second word: Sis. She then began chanting the two words, as Tabby could be heard squealing with delight. The scene then faded out.  
  
  
*Scene 2, Part 5*  
  
  
`Freaks on Parade' was the words that appeared. The scene opened up to Fred, Todd, Pietro, and Lance wearing silly costumes and making faces at Em, who was sitting on a chair laughing. Pietro, dressed as a court jester, was doing handstands. Todd, dressed as a Blues Brother, was imitating Elwood's voice. Fred was dressed like he was ready to go on a safari, and Lance was dressed as an 80's rocker, big hair and everything. He was singing some ballad to Em. They soon began fighting, and the camera focused on Em, who was now asleep. Fade out.  
  
  
*Scene 3, Part 5*  
  
  
The camera was focused on everyone standing in a line, minus Tabby, and Em sitting in a chair across from them. Tabby soon appeared from behind the camera, which must've been on a stand. She walked over, to a CD player.  
  
  
"Ready?" Everyone nodded, and she hit a button the player. Familiar strings of a new song came out. Soon the words came on, and everyone began singing and dancing to Em, who began laughing. The song was `My Sacrifice' by CREED. When it ended, Lance walked up to the camera.   
  
  
"Hey, this is the end. I hoped you liked this. There's one special moment left, and it's right now." He walked back to the others, who's backs were facing the camera. "Ready? On three... One, Two, Three!" They all bent over, sticking their behinds in the air. Across them it read: WE (heart) YOU! Everybody stood up, and Lance walked back over to the camera. "Goodbye Emily Rose." Fade out. 


	6. Happy Ending

A/N: Waaaaaaaaaaay too long. (Last chapter.) Sorry about that. Seems I can't get it just right.... Plz somebody give me Kiki Silver's email! She wants me 2 send her my stories, and I can't if I don't got her email!  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
RIGHT AFTER THE VIDEO....  
  
  
"I think you vere vrong, Jean. You too Evan." Kurt said. "Zey took very good care of Emily Rose."  
  
  
"Perhaps... I jumped to conclusions." Jean said. She'd never admit she was wrong.  
  
  
"I was wrong." Evan said simply.   
  
  
"I didn't Lance could be so sweet." Kitty said. Everybody agreed with her.   
  
  
"I liked the shot of Pietro singing `Born To Be Wild'" Evan said, laughing.  
  
  
"How about Fred singing? Now that was funny!" Kurt told him, causing him to laugh even harder.  
  
  
"Yes, they certainly did take very good care of Emily Rose. Look how healthy she is!" Aurora held her up for everyone to see. "Charles, may I speak with you?"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
  
  
"I miss her." Tabby said, sitting at the kitchen table.   
  
  
"Yeah, we all do. But she's gone, we have to deal with that." Lance told her, sitting down across from her. It was Saturday afternoon, and normally everybody would be rushing around, doing there own thing. But not today. They were all moping around the house. Until a knock came to the door.  
  
  
"I'll get it." Pietro said rushing by them. They could her him opening the door, then... nothing. Strange. Pietro usually would be talking a mile a minute by now. Everyone got up from the table and walked to the front door. Pietro was standing there, staring out the door.  
  
  
"Pietro?" Todd gave him a worried look. Pietro pointed out the door. There stood the woman from the mansion, along with Storm and the Prof. "What're ya'll here for, yo?"   
  
  
"Aurora here has a proposition for you. May we come in?" Storm said.   
  
  
"Uh, sure." Lance pushed Pietro out of the way. He fell to the floor and stayed their, frozen. The followed Lance to the living room. "Ignore him. He's like this all the time."  
  
  
"Ah." The Professor said, obviously worried. "I see."  
  
  
"We saw your video, and quite frankly, I don't know who had more fun, you or Emily Rose. You probably are mistaking me for her mother, but I am not. I am her guardian now. Her parents, were, not the best." She said that with a disgusted tone in her voice. "I need to find Emily Rose another home, for my guardianship is only temporary. I was going to leave her with Charles at the mansion, but, he has his hands full with what he already has. I was hoping, that perhaps, you five would become her guardians?"  
  
  
"Woah, hold on a sec. You are willing to let us take care of a baby?" Tabby said, disbelief in her voice.  
  
  
"For this past month and a half, you have taken very good care of her. She is possibly more healthy now than when she first came. Aurora agrees to that. You won't be on you're own. We will give you money for her care, and possibly some for your own." Storm said.  
  
  
"Ya'll ain't gonna try and make us join ya?" Fred asked. The Prof. shook his head. "I agree, what about ya'll?"  
  
  
"Are ya kiddin'? Count me in, yo!" Todd said.   
  
  
"Me too." Lance said.   
  
  
"You betcha." Tabby said. "What about you Quix?" He could be heard saying something from the front hall. "He basically said yeah." Tabby informed the others.  
  
  
"Good. All you have to do is sign here at the bottom, and its a done deal." The Prof. said.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
And a done deal it was. After dragging the still frozen form of Pietro in and using his hand to write his signature, it was all over. They left, and Aurora came back with Em. Everybody immediately started fighting over who got to hold her first.  
  
  
"Draw straws?" Lance suggested. Everyone shook their heads and held up their fists. Lance did the same.  
  
  
"Ready? One, Two, Three, Shoot!" They chanted. 


End file.
